


Ten Drabbles

by Severina



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Drabbles, various pairings.  100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Ten TWD drabbles, written for a drabble tree at LJ's gameofcards. 100 words each. The title is the prompt (it was the last sentence of whatever drabble was posted before it.) Pairings include Daryl/Glenn, Daryl/Beth, and Rick/Michonne. And a couple gen ones as well. Standard disclaimer that Merle is a racist/homophobe and his views are not mine.
> 
> * * *

01\. **Title:** He Could Make It  
 **Characters/Pairing** Glenn

He could make it.

Glenn stood just inside the doors, gave himself a final check. He'd gathered everything he needed, everything that meant something to the people he loved. The body armour was in place, the backpack firm against his spine. There were no loose cords for prying hands to snag, and the gun was fully loaded. 

The moans of the walkers drifted through into the cellblock, and for a moment he doubted, wondered if he was mad.

No. He would make it. For Maggie.

He took a final breath before plunging through the doors and into the walkers embrace.

***

02\. **Title:** Laka Tramonto  
 **Characters/Pairing** Rick

He couldn't truly believe Lake Tramonto held the salvation everyone desperately wanted.

"This is the place." Abraham's voice sounded low next to his ear, barely a whisper. "They've been working on a cure."

Rick studied the buildings clustered around the lake, still and silent. It felt… wrong. A glance to Daryl showed that he felt the same. But he raised a brow to the others, got enough nods to lead them forward. 

They were halfway down the main street when the walkers spilled from the alleys, lab coats ragged and blood-stained.

Rick really wished he'd learn to trust his instincts.

***

03\. **Title:** Without Thinking, He Jumps  
 **Characters/Pairing** Daryl/Beth

Without thinking, he jumps.

At first there is only the wind in his ears, blowing his long hair away from his face. Then he is slicing into the water, the bracing cold a shock to his system, leaving him breathless. He sinks beneath the surface, opens his eyes to a blue-tinged wonderland of swaying kelp and startled fish.

He surfaces to find Beth laughing at him from the edge of the embankment, the sunlight glinting on her golden hair and her smile easing the last of the uncertainty from his chest.

"Come on in!"

He catches her when she jumps.

***

04\. **Title:** Neither Of Them Noticed -- Merle  
 **Characters/Pairing** Daryl/Glenn, Merle

Neither of them noticed Merle walk into the room until he chambered the gun next to Glenn's temple.

"Whoa," Daryl said. He backed away, hands held up. "Just calm down, Merle. I can explain."

Merle's lips twisted in a grisly grin. "Explain that this little chink here done turned you into a butt pirate?"

With his lips raw from Glenn's kisses there was no point in denying it any longer. "That what you think? Then go ahead and shoot. But you shoot me, not him."

He truly believed Merle would do it right until the man walked out the door.

***

05\. **Title:** Neither Of Them Noticed -- Carol  
 **Characters/Pairing** Daryl/Glenn, Carol

Neither of them noticed Carol walk into the room.

It had been too long since they'd had the luxury of safety and a modicum of privacy, too long since they'd been able to touch each other. Glenn tasted of the orange kool aid they'd shared at lunch, and Daryl sighed into the boy's mouth, chased the taste until Glenn's fingers fisted in his vest and the boy tugged him down onto the dusty bed. 

Neither of them saw Carol's lips press together in her suddenly pale face, or heard the soft snick of the door as it closed behind her.

***

06\. **Title:** Neither of them Noticed -- Beth  
 **Characters/Pairing** Rick/Michonne, Daryl/Beth

Neither of them noticed Beth walk into the room.

"Oh. Oh gosh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I just need…" Beth's hands fluttered aimlessly. "Judith spit up on her top so I…"

"Close your mouth, girl," Michonne teased. "It's not like we didn't see you and Daryl behind the woodpile just last week."

Beth's eyes grew wide. "Oh. Oh no. We were just… I mean…"

"Oh, we know what you were _just_ ," Michonne drawled.

"She's real pretty when she blushes, don't ya think?" Rick asked Michonne teasingly.

Beth could still hear them giggling as she fled down the hall.

***

07\. **Title:** We've Survived Worse Things  
 **Characters/Pairing** Daryl/Beth

"We've survived worse things."

Beth turned away from the window, let the curtain twitch closed. "I'm not sure whether that should make me happy or sad," she said. "Trapped in a house surrounded a herd of… oh, about a thousand walkers… but hey, we've survived worse things."

"It's true. And we'll survive this, too." Daryl shifted against the wall, lifted one shoulder slightly. "'Sides, it ain't all bad. Got food and water."

Beth crossed the room to lean against the wall beside him, took his hand. "That's not all we've got."

She felt better when he squeezed her fingers tight.

***

08\. **Title:** I Knew Him  
 **Characters/Pairing** Daryl, Rick

"I knew him."

Rick pauses, follows Daryl's gaze to the half-rotted corpse. 

"Lived down the road when I was growin' up," Daryl continues. 

Rick rubs a dirt-smeared glove on his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Daryl shrugs, leans down to drag the next body to the pit. "Ain't like he was a friend."

But he remembers the old man calling him up to the porch, shoving containers of pot roast and barbecued ribs in his hands, muttering that he made too much. Kept him and Merle going most of that bad winter. 

He says a silent prayer before he lights the pyre.

***

09\. **Title:** They Walked Away  
 **Characters/Pairing** Daryl/Beth

They walked away, brushing through the thick overgrowth and leaving the burning cabin behind. And for the first time since he saw old Mr. Davenport staggering up the long dirt driveway, dragging his entrails behind him – hell, maybe for the first time since he was a kid – Daryl didn't have any fear of what will come next. He felt lighter, weightless. Alive. 

He looked up to see Beth smiling at him over her shoulder, her eyes sparkling in the reflected moonlight. He didn't let himself think, just reached out for her.

He entwined her fingers with his, and carried on.

***

10\. **Title:** I'm With You  
 **Characters/Pairing** Daryl/Beth

"I'm with you, it's gonna be okay."

Beth nodded, took a steadying breath and hefted the crossbow more firmly up to her shoulder. At first the woods were a cacophony, birdsong and her own breathing and the rustle of the wind-blown branches. Slowly she filtered out the extraneous noises, focused on the soft patter of clawed feet on dry leaves. With Daryl watching her back for walkers she could concentrate all her attention on the possum. She moved slowly and carefully over a moss-strewn log, patiently bided her time.

Later, she mused that dinner had never tasted quite so good.


End file.
